


IF YOU WANNA DANCE

by tamamushigami



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Clubbing, Kinda, M/M, Marius in a leather jacket should be illegal, and someone stop Sou's hips, hints of established FumaKen because I can, it's 3am and I had the worst crisis over this ever, lack of a better title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamamushigami/pseuds/tamamushigami
Summary: At first, he doesn't catch on who he bumps into but when he looks down, he’s met with the most intense eyes he's seen since Kento first laid his eyes on Fuma.





	IF YOU WANNA DANCE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h_itoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/gifts).



> Things I will never get over:  
> \- SouMari Summer Paradise 2018  
> \- Everything from Game to Kaze wo Kitte  
> \- No, maybe just about everything there  
> \- Marius in that leather jacket.  
> \- Sou in those matching clothes.  
> \- BOTH OF THEM TOGETHER ON STAGE IN THAT.
> 
> I need to get back into my fic writing game. I feel like a loser. :c  
> but for now, it's something. maybe. please excuse the end

If there was something Marius had looked forward to, it was this weekend off. No obligations or anything planned, just himself and his own ideas. He had asked if Kento had felt like joining him on his adventure out in the dark night, but the older had declined and said Fuma was coming over for the weekend. Of course, he had invited both of them despite the chance of being extremely third wheeled, but no. Kento had just laughed and thanked him but they were going to stay in — and Marius knew exactly why, even if Kento still believes he's twelve.

 He shrugs as he checks himself in the bathroom mirror, everything set in place down to every little pore and hair strand. He had made sure to take his time earlier today to cleanse his skin and face thoroughly, following his step by step routine like he should. A dab of his cologne that he got from Fuma on his latest birthday accompanied with his new leather jacket finished his look. He twirls once, twice and inspects himself in one of the full body mirrors he got in his hallway, nods, a crooked, satisfied smile creeping up and he is pretty satisfied. Leather jacket on top of a white shirt, two buttons open, black tight jeans with a shimmery belt to go with and topping it off with a silver bracelet on his right wrist. Even if he likes his own appearance normally, he gotta admit he looks totally hot and totally not like twelve or even fifteen. His pants hug his legs like they were made especially for him, emphasizing the length and his ass. He considers picking up his aviators as well but no, he wants to look cool, not a try hard. One last look in the mirror, nodding to the image of himself again before he grabs his keys and heads out.

Clubs weren't really the number one place on his lists to visit on his own, but he had heard nice things about this place. His natural-born curiosity had him interested to the point he couldn't let it go. Now, it is time to still the hunger. He looks up at the glaring, neon sign of a red rose and the cursive letters forming “Sexy Zone”. Licking his lips, his eyes light up and he passes the bouncer without any problem.

The club is already bursting with music, the floor filled with people dancing, smoke filling the air and glasses clinking and Marius feels like he's entered a new world. He smiles to himself as he makes his way to the bar, not quite ready to throw himself onto the dance floor despite his body screaming after some action. Things all around him catch his attention — couches covered in red leather, tables covered in rose petals, neon light signs everywhere, even an old piano in the corner and then the small, raised stage in the middle of the dance floor. He's so immersed in the new things he sees that he doesn't notice his back bumping into another human. A small yelp catches his ear in between the bass of the music, and he turns around so fast his belt on his jacket could slap someone awake. At first, he doesn't catch on who he bumps into but when he looks down, he’s met with the most intense eyes he's seen since Kento first laid his eyes on Fuma.

“I’m sorry!” He barely manages to utter those few words, too occupied taking in the other’s appearance. Dark hair, braided in rows on his right side, keeping the neatly styled hair in place, body clad in all black; baggy pants, loose sleeveless top covered in some flimsy, tattered stripes of what could have been another shirt but Marius isn't sure anymore. Not that he actually cares right now because damn, this guy is hot. Way too captivating and Marius has barely spent ten minutes in here. Those intense eyes blink twice before they narrow and he smirks.

“Don't worry, things like this happen all the time~” Even his voice is alluring, sailing on the higher register and a playful tone embraces his words. Marius finds himself a bit speechless, maybe even flat-out staring, when the shorter male backs away, fixing his clothes with a leather glove-clad hand, studs shining dangerously. The slight exposure of skin making his heart speed up but the other is gone before he's even thought up something to say.

“Fuck...” He brings up a hand to cover his mouth as he lets out a string of words he usually never says, but damn. He's not over how easily he moved away, as if the dance floor was his home, the crowd of people not bothering him at all. It takes him another minute before he manages to get to the bar, finding an empty stool with the perfect view of the stage. Somehow, he manages to order his cosmopolitan, still not quite letting go of the image from before. He glances out on the dance floor and immediately sets his eye on the same guy.

There’s a blinding smile that sticks out from the rest, he could probably find it anywhere in this club. The way he moves from person to person, smiling and laughing so openly, occasionally smirking and even downright shamefully draping himself over others, has Marius so god damned hooked. He sees how the other moves smoothly over the floor, easily moving according to the music despite not quite dancing, and it’s so mesmerizing. It keeps drawing his attention so he barely hears the bartender come up behind him with his order.

“That’s Sou.”

Marius whips his head around and is face to face with the bartender, a guy with looks on par with Marius’ own but way more symmetrical and simply beautiful. He feels a flush run over his face, not sure if he's that ready to talk about his new fascination so openly.

“I can tell you wanted to know, welcome to Sexy Zone by the way,” The bartender says as he picks up a glass to wipe clean. “I’m Shori, owner of the place and your bartender for the night.”

Marius blinks curiously, wondering how the hell someone this young could run a place like this. Apparently, he wondered it out loud as Shori laughs at him as he replies.

“Luck I guess? Maybe a bit of passion and skill too,” He smiles as he swiftly makes an order of something Marius has never seen before. He doesn’t doubt Shori anymore, doubt turning into awe instead.

 A chorus of giggling catches his ear and he glances behind him and sees a group of girls looking in his direction. The way they look at him reminds him of all those times he’s accompanied Kento and Fuma, girls fawning over the older two until they not so subtly showed everyone how they weren’t up for grabs. He almost feels bad for them, not knowing how he doesn’t have a straight cell in his body. It doesn’t keep him from smiling at them though, earning a collected shriek of gushing. They all look beautiful to him, but none of them compare to Sou.

Marius whips his head around to the stage when another source of squealing erupts, lights going out and the music dying.

“Ah, there he goes again,” Shori sighs and puts down a set of glasses he’s been holding on to.

“What’s happening?” Marius raises an eyebrow as he directs his question to Shori, but never looks away from the stage.

“Sou’s going to dance,” Shori’s tone tells him that this is something he’s used to, that Sou dancing is something that’s happening all the time, that it’s something you can’t stop. “Just watch.”

 

The lights focus on the small stage and he can’t help but watch. Sou jumps up on the stage with grace, clothes acting like wings and when he sees how dark Sou’s eyes turn when he looks out over the crowd, he feels his body heat up. So fucking attractive. Music turns on and nobody except Sou moves to it. Marius understands why immediately. The way Sou had moved earlier was no lie. The way every part of his body seem to move according to his exact will and down to every millisecond got Marius rendered speechless in awe, or even arousal. He balls his fist hard, not sure what to hold on to as Sou decides it’s hard to keep his mouth shut, the tongue making Marius feel the need to taste it, see if it’s as wild as it appears to be. He considers himself a pretty good dancer but Sou really takes the price. There’s no way he can look away when Sou’s hands move like they want to grab your soul and keep it forever, only to continue to grab at every other part of you. Especially when they start to wander over his own body, in a way Marius thinks should be reserved to bedroom time.

He swears the other guy is targeting him especially, from the way he moves his hips. As if he knew exactly how to capture him. The silver necklace shining against the damp skin but moves never dulling. It’s kind of magical, watching Sou on stage. Marius sips on his drink carefully, eyes focused on Sou, making sure he doesn’t miss anything. The music slows down and Sou stands still, arms raised so his hands cover his face, and he can see how Sou’s chest move from breathing hard, he’s ready for the music to stop and for Sou to jump off the stage but no. The shorter just brings down his arms to reveal the most suggestive smirk he’s ever encountered as the music blasts on full volume again. It sends shivers down his spine and lets out a desperate whine.

 The way Sou’s body is so attuned to the music, the way his eyes seem to mirror every one of his inner desires and how every move seems to synchronize with Marius own heartbeat, makes the taller of them just stare.

“Oh my God,” His voice is barely a breath and his smartass brain lets this line out in English. Shori chuckles behind him and says something he doesn’t quite catch — he’s too busy watching Sou roll his hips with his whole body. All that’s on Marius mind right now is how his own body craves Sou to be as close as possible to him as he can. He’s a mix of amazement — how is it even possible for Sou to move like that, and desire — wanting to unravel all the secrets behind that body, see more of that blinding smile and find out what those eyes want to say to him. The music stops and the club erupts in loud cheers and whistles, breaking his daydreams of private shows and fewer clothes. He sees how Sou thanks the crowd before jumping off the stage and heads straight towards him. He temporarily considers running away but he hasn’t finished his drink yet and he can’t remember the exit either, and his desire to get to know Sou more stills his scared nerves. He turns his head to see if Shori is still there, silently pleading for help, but the owner is happily whistling at the other end of the bar.

“Did you like it?”

Sou’s voice is just another piece in his new addiction and Marius feels a bit stupid when he just nods in response, but now that he can see Sou up close his brain kind of short circuits. The way the small droplets of sweat rolls down his skin, how the dim light casts shadows on his face, emphasizing his cheekbones and how he doesn’t seem to back down at all. Then he just smiles again, hoisting himself up on a chair beside Marius. He fans himself, tugs at his already low cut collar and Marius swallows silently, eyes trying to stay focused on the leather-clad hand.

“I noticed you staring,” Sou continues and Marius suddenly feels so exposed, caught in the act but he isn’t embarrassed at all. He wants this undivided attention. “I like it.”

He’s a bit taken aback with Sou’s straightforwardness, tongue-tied still as words don’t seem to be enough. Sou just laughs openly at him, loud and clear, but not in a mocking way, and eyes gleaming as he leans over the counter, fishing up a bottle of something.

“Is that really okay?” Marius finds his voice, worry breaking through his nerves but Sou doesn’t seem to care. He pops the bottle open and clenches his thirst.

“Shori doesn’t mind,” There’s a hint of fondness in his reply and Marius can see Shori put another mark onto the blackboard, probably keeping tabs on Sou.

“Is that so,” He hums in wonder, questioning how close those two are in his head, maybe there’s something else going on, maybe they are secret spies or assassins—

“You’re new here, right?” Sou’s voice breaks through his train of useless thoughts, bringing him back to a loud club, filled with smoke and music and on top of all, someone so incredibly hot it should be illegal. “I haven’t seen anyone as handsome as you here before.”

Marius' brain goes blank as Sou leans closer on the counter, bottle in hand as he rests his cheek on it. A smile still painted on his lips and eyes waiting for a reply.

”No, this is my first time here,” He avoids the compliment on purpose, thinking it might just be a slip, but he’s so wrong.

“Well then gorgeous, let me take you for a dance,” Sou takes a sip from his bottle, winking, before he jumps off the chair, grabbing his’ hand on the way. He barely gets time to even say a thing or blink before he’s out on the floor, pressed up close to Sou.

Marius’ brain goes on autopilot as the music fills his veins and his body starts moving. Sou goes back moving like he did on the stage and it’s more fascinating up close, this time, however, Sou doesn't keep his hands on himself only. He feels one hand travel light over his arm and when he glances at Sou, he sees the fire in the shorter male's eyes. Just as he’s about to reach out to touch Sou back, to at least indicate he wants him closer, that he wants him, Sou draws back. He stays close, but not close enough. Another hip roll and this time, Marius is very sure it is aimed at him and it makes him want to unravel Sou even more. Sou’s tongue is out again and his whole body language is screaming tease and Marius finds himself whining and sputtering nonsense out loud at the same time. A twirl and Sou cocks one eyebrow up, fully aware of what he’s doing but he clearly enjoys Marius’ reactions. He keeps staying just far away enough for Marius to feel he’s not close enough.

Someone bumps into Sou, causing him to stumble, his limbs betraying him suddenly. Marius reaches out to steady him, easily catching him and pulling him against his chest. He feels how Sou breath is ragged and when he dares to look down, he sees those intense eyes again. The ones he drowned in earlier, the ones who eat his whole soul. It’s like an invisible pull, one moment his heart is in tune with the music, the other he’s matching up with Sou’s heartbeat. Sou leans up slightly, body pressing so hot against him and Marius instantly knows what’s up. He almost gives in because yes, he wants it. A lot. Like, really bad. However, he’s aware of where he is, and even if Sou’s acting like this is his second home, it’s not Marius’.

“No,” He breathes out and Sou draws back quickly, almost as if he’s burnt. Marius hurries to catch the other’s arm, stopping him from disappearing into the crowd. He sees the confusion in Sou’s eyes and quickly continues to wash it away. “No, I mean, not here. Not ‘I don’t want to’. I want to. A lot.”

He feels his face flush at his own words but when Sou relaxes, he releases him. The other steps back into Marius’ personal space, breathing out.

“Then, what?” Sou asks, tone back being playful. He knows exactly what, but Marius figures he wants to hear it out loud.

“Maybe.. a private show?” It’s forward but straight to the point, leaving no room for misunderstandings. He doesn’t have time to chase any longer, not when Sou is this close. “It’d be nice to know more how you.. move like this.”

Sou’s eyes spark with newfound interest, and he doesn't back down when Marius reaches out to take his hand as he walks past him, pushing past the crowd. It’s warm, a bit sweaty but he doesn’t mind. He probably won’t ever mind. As the night air hits them, Marius thinks back on how the club felt like a new world, he glances behind him and Sou is still there, it’s not a dream.

“Let’s go?” Sou strides past him and pulls at his hand as if he knew exactly where to go. Marius smiles crookedly at him, not telling him how he’s heading in the opposite direction of his house. The night is still young after all.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
